1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sending a text message. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sending a text message in a multi Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) mobile terminal
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals developed for using mobile communication services have increasingly become necessities of life. Such mobile terminals have added computer supporting functions such as an Internet communication function and an information search function. In addition, such mobile terminals may have installed applications which users want to install.
In addition, multi SIM mobile terminals, each of which includes a plurality of SIMs, are being produced. A SIM stores personal information capable of using a variety of services of a mobile communication company, such as an authentication service, a billing service, and a security service. Accordingly, the user may use mobile communication services provided from a plurality of mobile communication companies using one mobile terminal.
In general, each of the mobile communication companies provides a text message service which is, for example, a service for sending contents including characters to a counterpart terminal. There is a mobile communication company which proposes sending costs for text messages, which are relatively inexpensive, due to competition among the mobile communication companies.
When sending a text message, a conventional multi SIM mobile terminal uses a mobile communication service provider network of a SIM which is currently maintained. Accordingly, in order to use a mobile communication service provider network in which sending costs for text messages are relatively inexpensive, the user must convert the SIM which is currently maintained into another SIM. This results in an inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for sending a text message through a mobile communication service provider network which is fully responsible for sending the text message in a multi SIM mobile terminal. A need also exists for provide a method and apparatus for sending a text message at little cost in a multi SIM mobile terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.